


Rosy Red

by Bourdieflies



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Locker Room, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourdieflies/pseuds/Bourdieflies
Summary: The first's of their relationship.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Kudos: 52





	1. Too Cold, Too Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in 2014, or possibly even earlier. Finally, in 2020, I have finished this stupid story lol. I think you can definitely tell the difference/change in my writing style from the beginning to the end. Enjoy? 
> 
> Also my first time writing smut, so be nice please

It was a bloody freezing day. 

Simon Riley of the SAS walked beside Captain John MacTavish, muttered swears escaping from his mouth. A chuckle came from his Captain. 

"You alright there, Simon?" He said, almost cheekily. Flipping him off, Simon continued walking. 

"Where are we going?" The lieutenant grumbled. Even with his signature balaclava on, John could tell he was sneering at him. 

"We've got a new one coming in today. A git named Gary Sanderson, a sergeant. " 

When the sergeant finally showed up, Simon didn't say a word when the introductions were happening.

"My lieutenant is Simon Riley, better known as Ghost," John said while gesturing over to him. The kid looked at Ghost with curious eyes. 

"Cool balaclava," he commented. Simon just nodded slightly and examined him. 

Standing at around 5'7, he was small compared to Simon. He had ash brown hair that fell over his green eyes when he moved around. He was on the lean and scrawny side, but that was fine, since he was still alive and managed to get to the 141, Simon mused. 

When John dismissed them, Simon noticed that the kid seemed very lost. Sighing, he walked over. 

"Do you know who you're rooming with?" He questioned with a twinge of annoyance. Gary nodded, a mix of fear and respect in his eyes. 

"Chemo, I think is what Captain MacTavish said," he said, just barely hiding his fear his commanding officer. Nodding, Ghost gestured to the hallway. 

"Take a left at the end of the hallway. The room should be the nearest to the exit on the right side. Good luck." Simon turned to walk away but was stopped by Gary. 

"Lieutenant? Thank you." Simon paused, nodded slightly, and kept walking. 

No one ever said thank you anymore. 

~~~

Gary sat with his head in his hands. Flashes of Royce and Meat bugged him until he shook his head. 

"You alright kid?" Captain MacTavish asked. He nodded.

"Guilty about Royce and Meat," he murmured. He felt MacTavish pat him on the back. 

"The job we do isn’t always the easiest kid," he murmured back. He then went back to his spot and soon feel asleep. Gary sighed softly and glanced over to Ghost. 

Even if the lieutenant was a hard-assed wanker, Gary knew he had to thank him for everything he had done. 

"Hey Ghost?" He said. Ghost glanced up. 

"What do you want?" He said in a tired tone. 

Gary scratched the back of his head and said, "Thank you. You saved my ass back there. Many times. I owe you big time." Ghost looked at him. The sunglasses he wore shrouded the surprise in his eyes. 

"Just doing my job, kid," he grumbled back. Gary smiled. 

"Call me Roach."


	2. Too Close

After those first few missions, Roach would seek out Ghost's company. They got to be friends, if you could call it that. Spending time together, watching movies, drinking, sharing cigarettes after a particularly hard day. Just friend things with friendly thoughts, like thinking of Ghost while trying to fall asleep, or dreaming about him, or even while Roach was showering. Ghost seemed to creep into his head during the least expected times. 

"Ugh...." Gary opened his eyes to see pure blinding white. The beeping of the machine and the twinge of pain from the IV made him take in his surroundings. A chair sat next to his bed and a limp body slept in it. A familiar sleeping body. 

"Simon?" He groaned. The body literally jumped and stared at Gary's face for a few seconds. 

"Don't ever fucking do that again, do you hear me? ARE YOU DAFT? GOD!” Simon roared. Gary's eyes widened in shock. 

"Simon? I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't know that I meant that much to you..." He said. Simon's shoulders relaxed and he left out a huge sigh. His body visibly relaxed and he flopped back. 

"Gary, you're my best mate. I'm not the one who's very touchy feely, but I don't know what would happen to me if I lost you." Gary was surprised once again. 

"Fucking Brit," he sighed out. Simon looked at him curiously. That's when Roach finally realized he could see his eyes. 

"Holy shit," he gasped softly. 

Simon Riley was extremely attractive. His jet black hair complimented his fair skin, while his crystal blue eyes contrasted with his hair. With high cheekbones sharp enough to cut wood and an extra sharp jaw, Ghost was the definition of fucking handsome. 

Roach was too busy staring to realize that Simon was moving closer until there was something touching his mouth and a pair of blue eyes staring at him with hunger. 

Before he reacted, Simon was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these chapters are so short. I didn't want to upload this as just one big story, so I decided to space it out into a few chapters.


	3. Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What everyone has been waiting for :3

They were awkward around each other. Tiptoeing, hoping he wouldn't notice him, or vice versa. The team somehow picked up on it right away.

"What's the matter with you and Ghost?" Archer said. Roach glanced up from his tomato soup.

"What do you mean?" He knew exactly what they meant. Archer gave him a look.

"Well, I don't know, why the fuck haven't you two sat with each other for a week, or talked for longer than three words, or made googly eyes in a long time?"

"We had a falli---" He trailed off as a rose red blush spread across his face, even reaching his neck and the tips of his ears. Archer, Toad, and Worm broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously? Ghost has always favored you, so we always thought you two were fucking," Worm said casually.

It was a normal thing in their company. Many of them had girlfriends, wives, even husbands back home. But being away for so long…well, you know. Thankfully, Gary didn’t have anyone waiting for him. No one to sit through terrible rom-coms and throw popcorn into each other’s mouths, or make chicken noodle soup for when they got sick. Selfishly, he hoped that Simon didn’t have someone waiting for him either.

Roach stared at Worm with fire in his eyes. Before he could react, Ghost, the one person he both wanted to see and not see, walked up to the table and leaned down to his ear to murmur something.

"We need to talk. Meet me in the gym in five." He gracefully stood and walked away, leaving the table in silence.

Toad and the rest of the table started to giggle as soon as Ghost was out of earshot. The blush on Roach’s face only got redder. Finally. He stood up and walked off, the giggles getting gradually louder.

It was like his own personal rom-com, except the soup was swishing around his stomach and making him quesy, unlike the sweet and salty popcorn he preferred.

It took him two minutes to get to the gym. It took him a minute to realize that Ghost wasn't there. It took him half a minute to realize there was a note on the floor in the middle of the room. It took him ten seconds to grab and read the note.

_Meet me in the locker room_   
_\- G_

Jesus, is this a scavenger hunt?

Huffing softly, Roach took the note and went into the locker-room. Shutting the door behind him, he didn’t hear the door lock shut because he was too busy looking at the sight in front of him.

Long, lean lines of muscle, littered with pink scars and brown freckles. Wide shoulders. Pants low enough that Roach could just barely make out the top of a well rounded behind.

Taking a gasping breath in, Roach’s legs almost gave out. In a years time of being best mates with Ghost, he realized he had never seen his bare body. In the times when the team would return from a mission, Gary would never see Simon go the showers. Either he would be just walking in as Gary was leaving, or vice versa.

Now he realized he never wanted to stop seeing his commanding officer’s body.

At the sound of his breath, Ghost looked over his shoulder. His bare face was wet with water from a recent shower. The moisture of the room seemed to seep into every pore, or was it sweat seeping out?

Roach swallowed.

“What did you need me for?” He rasped.

Ghost turned to face him, and Roach fully took the sight in, no shame.

Just like his back, his front was lean and long. His muscles were strung together, smooth strings of muscles all tied together beautifully like a christmas present. Oh how he wishes to unwrap it, with his hands, with his mouth.

How grateful he was that Ghost couldn’t read minds.

It took him a moment to get to his favorite part of Ghost’s body; his face. His lips were moving but Gary couldn’t hear him over the rush of blood. He shook his head once, twice.

“What?”

“I said, I wanted to talk to you about the last mission.” Simon gave him a look. Not a scathing glare, not a disappointed look, not even a regretful glance.

It was lust, happiness, peace.

“Simon, I--,” he tried to start a sentence but trailed off.  
“Do you have someone at home?” Simon questioned. He kept his distance, but Gary knew what he wanted. What they both wanted.

“No,” he breathed and took a step closer. He looked at him with curious eyes, silently asking the same question.

“I don’t either.” Three words and their bodies met in the middle. Two lips locked, breaths mixed, tongues intertwined. The wait was over.

The heat grew and grew until it was too hot to move, to think without shedding a few layers. First his shirt, then his pants, then Simon’s pants, until they were both left with their underwear and socks. It was Simon’s turn to take in Gary’s body.

He took his time, too long for Gary’s liking.

“Oh come on,” he whined. He got shushed for his impatience.

“You’ve seen my body before,” he tried again but got a glare that shut him up.

After a moment of waiting, Simon moved too quickly. Pushing Gary up against some of the lockers, a harsh clang rang out. They didn’t notice.

Lips reconnected, bodies moved closer until nothing was not touching. Finally, Gary reached and grabbed a handful of Simon’s perfect, smooth, muscular, amazing ass. Somehow, he pulled him evermore closer.

Simon’s eyes reconnected with his for a moment. Then, he was moving down, down, until all the air in his lungs left him. Those perfect lips wrapped around his manhood and his eyes rolled back at the heavenly feeling. Gasping, he clenched his fists to keep himself from finishing too quickly. This moment between them needed to last forever.

Noticing how tense he was, Simon moved back up his body, placing soft kisses here and there until he reached the rosy red lips waiting for him.

“Do you want this?” His asked quietly. The needy whine that escaped Roach was the only answer he received.

“I need a verbal yes, Gary,” he asked again, searching Gary's eyes for any trace of fear or hurt.

Swallowing, Gary let out a quiet “yes”. Simon smiled gently and disconnected from his lover for a moment. Turning, he walked towards his discarded bag and ruffled around for a moment. Grabbing a small bottle of lube, he turned and walked back towards Gary. Clearing his throat, he gestured towards the small bench in the middle of the locker room.

“Lay down for me?”

The bench was cold on his back, but the look from Simon was enough to warm him back up again.

Simon’s hand wandered over his stomach, down, until he gave his manhood a few jerks to keep it standing. Moving closer, he popped the top of the bottle open and rubbed it over his fingers. Giving Gary a look, his only response was a clear nod.

The last time Gary had sex was nearly a year before. At his old base, he had a friend who shared his bed, just on days that they were particularly lonely. He was a soft and gentle lover. Simon reminded Gary of him, how he seemed to take care not to push too hard, to give his manhood a few pulls when he inserted another finger into him.

It felt like forever, but it was almost too fast before Simon’s fingers left him.

_There’s that cold, empty feeling again._

However, he wasn’t empty for long before Simon entered in one push. A low groan left both of the men. Their eyes met.

They carried on for a while, before Simon grabbed two handfuls of Gary’s ass and hauled him up and over to fuck him into the lockers.

“God!” Gary cried and clenched his eyes closed at the feeling. The feeling of the lockers on his skin, the sensation of Simon, the tension in the air. It was almost too much.

“I’m close,” Simon muttered into his neck. His teeth found a space of skin to worry until it was red. God, they were all gonna give him shit for this one but Roach couldn’t find a reason to care when Simon grazed that spot that sent tingles up his spine.

“Cum for me,” Gary whined. Simon growled and increased the speed, now pounding into that spot. Stars clouded his vision, until all he could feel, smell, taste, was the man in front, under, on top of him.

One, two, three pumps, hitting that spot, threw them both over the edge.

“Fuck!” They cried in unison.  
Somehow, they both found their way back to the bench. They sat beside each other, bare asses on the cold bench, cum leaking out from Gary’s.

“Shower?” Ghost murmured, looking into Gary’s eyes. Leaning forward, he caught the younger man’s lips with his own. Gary groaned in the kiss.

“Yes please,” he rasped, looking back at him with a fire. Hopping up, he dragged Simon towards the showers with the intent to explore his body until he could see it in his dreams, vividly.

Even better, maybe he would be there in the morning to make his dreams come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically the end of the story. I may do a bonus chapter at some point, but don't be too hopeful. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
